


Games of the mind

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breasts, Falling In Love, Large Cock, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Muscles, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Genderbend diamondsWhite plays mind games with his pearl to disguise his true feelings for her.
Relationships: White Diamond/White Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Games of the mind

Pink diamonds pearl sat down on the floor in front of her diamond, who was sat on the floor too.

White closed his eyes.

Pink pearl looked at her diamond.

White snuck into her mind altering her reality to make it seem like she was chained to a wall. Pinks laughter in the background.

Pink walked into the room, his eyes on her. 

"No please! Not again!" Pink pearl wailed.

White stopped for a second. "Not again...?" He asked himself.

Pink pearl was crying, she was screaming, her eye started to crack again.

White snapped her out of it. "Oh god, are you okay?!" White said. "You fell asleep." 

Pink pearl looked up at him. She sighed. "Pink did things to me," pink pearl said. She was crying again.

White diamond held his pearl in his arms gently swaying side to side.

Pink pearl hugged his arm. "I like you..." she said.

"Huh?" He gasped.

"That's why I didn't tell you I could she out of my eyes when ever you were masturbating..." Pink pearl said.

"Oh...." white said.

Pink pearl hopped down from his arms. She sat back down. She shut her eyes laying down. She was fully exposed due to her outfit. 

White thought about it. He decided against it. 

Pink pearl felt her eyes open up.

White stood infront of her at his full height. He didn't have his dick exposed but his upper body was exposed. He was muscular, pink pearl watched him walk over to his throne and sit down.

Pink pearl sat up. "So?" She asked.

"Do what you'd like," white said.

"Even suck your dick?" Pink pearl asked. 

"Fine," white said. He slid his shorts off revealing whites massive dick.

Pink pearl looked at it. She jumped up and looked at it. She started to suck it her mouth barely was able to stay on it.

She watched him go from his normal face to an dark colored blush. 

He adorably squeaked once as pink pearl did her thing.

Pink pearl rubbed the sides of it as she went. He was a God to her. He had to at least moan a few time before she knew she did it right.

White moaned once.

Pink pearl smiled a bit she tried as hard as she could. 

He moaned twice. 

"why dont I just do it with you instead?" White asked.

Pink pearl looked at him then started to remove her clothes.

White watched her reveal her breasts and pussy.

White shapeshifted down a bit to her size as he put it into her.

Pink pearl held his wrists. She leaned back a bit as he started to do his work.

White pulled her in close and kissed her neck while she moaned loudly.

The two went at it for a while until pink pearl had her orgasm. 

Only a few seconds later, white had his.

The two laid on whites chair talking.

White shapeshifted up and put pink pearl on his chest.

Pink pearl and white talked for a few hours.


End file.
